


Если осмелишься

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Спецквест WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Poker, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: После тяжелого дела члены отряда Пять-0 отправляются отдохнуть за пивом и стейками у Стива. Коно предлагает сыграть в покер на желание и ей есть, что загадать Дэнни.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Спецквест WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196783
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Если осмелишься

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Was One Dare?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663691) by [xwhiteheartx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwhiteheartx/pseuds/xwhiteheartx). 



> Тема спецквеста Игры и состязания.

– Нет, Стивен, меня не колышет твое мнение и попытки шантажа! – проорал Дэнни, быстрым шагом выходя из комнаты. Стив последовал за ним, лишь на минуту остановившись на пороге. Он оглянулся, Чин и Коно весело подмигнули ему.

– Ну же, Дэнни, один поцелуй тебя не убьет! – прокричал Стив. Где-то в недрах дома Дэнни продолжал ругаться на сексуальные домогательства. Чин и Коно, не выдержав, залились хохотом. Коно чуть не подавилась пивом, и Чину пришлось постучать ее по спине.

– Или в жопу, Стивен! Что за тупой вызов, я не буду тебя целовать. Если бы я каждый раз делал то, ради чего меня пытаются взять на слабо, я бы уже давно сидел за решеткой, – проорал в ответ Дэнни, продолжая недовольно ворчать. С его-то характером у Стива порой создавалось впечатление, что это Грейс – взрослая, а Дэнни – сущий ребенок, и если он продолжит дразнить Дэнни насчет поцелуя, то вскоре не сможет смотреть ей в глаза.

– Нет, ну если тебе не хватает смелости поцеловать меня, я понимаю. Ты просто боишься – поцелуешь меня, и сил не хватит остановиться… – рассмеявшись, Стив вернулся на свое место за кухонным столом. Карты лежали там, где он их оставил, рядом медленно нагревалось пиво. До появления урагана Дэнни оставалось раз, два…

– ЧТО?! – крайне возмущенный Дэнни затопал по дому по направлению к кухне. Коно снова залилась смехом, Чин пытался сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица, пока Стив прятал пиво и фишки Дэнни на приличную сумму. Это ему точно с рук не сойдет, но Чин с удовольствием понаблюдает за развитием событий. Особенно если не придется опять ловить Коно, которая от хохота чуть не свалилась на пол.

Вечер начался довольно невинно. Они наконец-то закрыли выматывающее дело о зверском убийстве трех совсем юных девушек. Одному из преступников Стив лично, без промедления, всадил пулю между глаз. После тяжелого дня команда решила отдохнуть у Стива – пиво и стейки на пляже сменила игра в покер. В какой-то момент они стали играть на желания. К тому времени в Стиве плескалось уже немало пива, но, кажется, это была идея Коно?

**_Примерно час назад_ **

– И как в это играть? – Стив отпил пива и со стуком поставил бутылку на стол. Дэнни, сидевший рядом, покачал головой и продолжил изучать свои карты. Как будто это могло изменить доставшийся ему расклад.

– В принципе это обычный покер, но победитель загадывает, что будет делать один из проигравших. Игра для смелых и отчаянных. Нет, если вы конечно боитесь… – поддразнила Коно, виртуозно перетасовывая карты.

– Ну, я-то не трусишка, но вот со Стивом надо нежнее, вдруг его эго не перенесет твои попытки выставить его в дурном свете? – хмыкнул Дэнни. Допив пиво, он потянулся за новой бутылкой. Стив одарил его той самой нежно-любящей улыбкой, которую Дэнни не часто удавалось уловить.

– И ты, Чин, готов поставить все на карту и рвануть во все тяжкие? – спросил Стив, забирая сданные ему карты. Вся остальная команда поступила так же.

– Начнем, дамы, – отозвался Чин.

За время партии Стив успел одетым окунуться в океан, Дэнни позвонил губернатору и объявил, что тот «офигенно горяч и им стоит зажечь вместе. Отказы не принимаются». О да, на недостаток фантазии Стив не жаловался. Как хорошо, что у губернатора не было личного телефона Дэнни, поэтому он мог остаться неузнанным. С другой стороны, голос Дэнни довольно запоминающийся, поэтому, скорее всего, губернатор выведет его на чистую воду. Чин попытался исполнить хулу для ближайшего соседа Стива, и Коно… Коно как раз выиграла этот раунд и пожелала:

– Дэнни, поцелуй Стива. По-настоящему, минимум двадцать секунд.

И тут разверзлись бездны…

**_Настоящее_ **

И минуты не прошло с провоцирующего вопля Стива, команда застыла, не шевелясь. Шаги Дэнни приближались, угрожающий топот оглашал дом. Напряжение росло. Стоило Дэнни показаться на пороге, Стив, сам того не замечая, затаил дыхание. Промаршировав к Стиву, Дэнни застыл перед ним, кривовато и ужасно возбуждающе ухмыляясь.

– Значит, думаешь, я не в состоянии пережить поцелуй с тобой? – хрипловато поинтересовался Дэнни. Он придвинулся ближе к сидящему Стиву, и тот внезапно лишился дара речи и мог только как завороженный смотреть на его сильнее обычного расстегнутую рубашку. Когда Стив наконец нашел силы оторваться от этого будоражащего зрелища и посмотреть в глаза Дэнни, то увидел, как те из привычно светло-голубых потемнели, как океан перед бурей. Стив взвился на ноги. Чин и Коно на заднем плане обменялись тревожными взглядами. – Я вот считаю, что это тебе стоит переживать, хватит ли сил остановиться… 

И они поцеловались. Стив не глядя поставил свое пиво на стол и, огладив Дэнни от шеи до бедер, притянул его к себе. Дэнни ухватил Стива за загривок и углубил поцелуй. Мягкие губы, пронырливый язык – ух, как это заводило. И тут Дэнни прикусил губу Стиву зубами – тот попытался прижать его еще крепче, еще сильней. Стиву было мало прикосновений. Он скользнул языком в рот Дэнни, и он возбужденно-одобрительно застонал. Стив улыбнулся. Дэнни ухмыльнулся в ответ и, поцеловав Стива в уголок рта, начал спускаться ниже, по шее к груди. Каждый поцелуй выходил дольше и слаще предыдущего, пока Дэнни не достиг особенно чувствительной точки чуть повыше ключиц. Стива аж дрожь пробила. Дэнни хмыкнул и поставил там особо впечатляющий засос.

Сохраняя видимое спокойствие, Дэнни отстранился, смахнув растрепавшиеся волосы со лба. Он посмотрел на Стива. Он был в полном раздрае – потемневшие от страсти, возбуждения и внезапного облегчения глаза, расхристанная рубашка и явно ставшие **_у_** же в паху штаны. Дэнни перевел взгляд на Чина и Коно и рассмеялся. Одной рукой Чин прикрывал глаза себе, другой Коно. Коно умудрилась чуть раздвинуть его пальцы и вовсю подсматривала. Она одарила его одобрительным взглядом.

– Исполнил я твое желание? – спросил Дэнни, усаживаясь на место Стива за столом. Чин осторожно выглянул из-под ладони. Убедившись, что горизонт чист, он потер руками лицо, потом потряс головой. Похоже, пытался избавиться от травмирующего воспоминания. 

– Друг, одинокие дамы заплатят за ваш поцелуй круглую сумму, но мне такое видеть не обязательно. Теперь я обеспечен кошмарами на пару ночей, но если это не считается, то я буду очень удивлен, – рассмеялся Чин, снова перетасовывая карты.

– Так что, Коно? Исполнено твое желание?

– О да, и еще как! Очень… впечатляюще получилось. Не думала, что ты скрываешь такие таланты.

– Что, прости? Ты думала, я шучу? Да любой почтет за счастье поцеловаться со мной. Ты только на мои волосы посмотри… Стивен, ты чего застыл? Ты же вроде хотел доиграть? – улыбнулся Дэнни, принимая карты. Ему не требовалось смотреть на Стива, чтобы понять, о чем тот думает.

– Дэнни, – взмолился Стив, так и стоящий там, где Дэнни поцеловал его.

– Так, пора расходится, вот что я думаю, – возвестил Дэнни, вставая. Чин и Коно не пошевелились.

– Ой, не порть все удовольствие, Дэнни! – заныла Коно. Дэнни сгреб карты, Стив, вернувший наконец контроль над своими конечностями, убрал пустые бутылки и, выдав недоумевающим кузенам куртки, начал теснить их к двери.

– Мы же пили, нам нельзя за руль, может, хоть такси нам вызовешь? – возмущенно спросил Чин, глядя на Дэнни, стоявшего у кухонного стола. Стив бросил Чину свой телефон.

– Можешь записать это на счет Пять-0, спокойной ночи! – проорал он и захлопнул дверь.

– Надеюсь, босс, тебе сегодня обломится! – прокричала в ответ Коно, пнув дверь.

Стив и Дэнни на мгновение застыли, стоя лицом к лицу. Потом они одновременно рванули вперед – второй поцелуй вышел не менее страстным и горячим, чем первым. Стив чувствовал, будто он подсел на эти поцелуи с одного раза и теперь просто не сможет без них.

– Я же говорил тебе? – выдохнул Дэнни между поцелуями. Он запустил руки под рубашку Стива, тот застонал и принялся расстегивать рубашку Дэнни. Как бы ему не хотелось отрываться от его губ, но любопытство пересилило.

– О чем именно? – спросил он, наконец победив пуговицы Дэнни и стягивая мешающую тряпку с широких мускулистых плеч Дэнни. О, тут он еще не целовал. У Стива аж в глазах потемнело от возбуждения.

– Дэнни! – взвыл Стив, когда Дэнни потерся своими бедрами об его, прикусил шею…

– Поцелуешь меня, и сил не хватит остановиться.  



End file.
